


Interlude

by dolarabee



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-03
Updated: 2009-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolarabee/pseuds/dolarabee
Summary: Just a slice of life, a moment between two people caught just before a turning point.





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Should be part of a bigger story but can't work at it at the mo - so PWP for now.

They had managed casual conversation - jokes even. They both liked innuendos and had a bit of a warped sense of humour. They had shared some of their past, things they rarely talked about with close friends or family, impossible things. Yet, there was always this underlying tension, something that kept them both circling each other carefully, kept them on their guard.

She stood there in his living room, her back to the wall to the guest room. The now wrecked guest room. She'd changed sometime in the night and she'd showed up in the morning in clothes that fitted her a lot better than his own. That made him smile. Her white t-shirt with ripped-off sleeves showed her muscled arms and her blue jeans hugged her hips wonderfully. She was fairly tall, lean and she definitely looked in better physical shape than he felt he did at the moment - even with the bruising and nasty gashes marring her skin. There was a feline grace about her. Her dark hair would reach the middle of her back if she didn't constantly tie it up in a knot. Her long, silky, soft hair. 

_Okay, stop it,_ he thought.

He was trying to figure out what he'd said just then that had changed the more relaxed mood they'd been in, made her stand up again, as if she wanted to be as far from him as possible. He stood up too and walked toward her. He noticed how her body immediately tensed up. He sort of liked knowing that he had such a strong effect on her. It wasn't really that kind of effect he wanted to have, mind you. 

_What's the problem now?_ His mind was screaming to know. He didn't want to fight with her yet again. It demanded way too much energy.

He stopped a good two feet away from her. As he faced her, staring straight into her eyes, he thought he'd finally caught a glimpse of what was eating her right then. His eyes softened and wetting his lips with his tongue, he carefully looked at her face to see what she would do next. 

_Bingo!_ he thought, when her eyes lowered and a slight blush graced her cheeks. But she surprised him again.

"Don't look so smug," she said, smiling. She knew what he'd caught and she wasn't shying away from it. 

That made him smile too.

Moving closer, he slowly bent his head, moving his lips close to her left ear. He felt the shiver that ran through her body too. 

"Want this?" he asked in a husky tone. 

She stayed there, totally motionless, waiting to see she'd understood what he'd meant by _this_. She was holding her breath and her heartbeat was picking up the pace despite her best effort to remain calm. 

Pulling back slightly, he brushed his cheek along hers then raised his left hand to the right side of her face and caressed her jaw bone, effectively trapping her in his gentle, tentative embrace. She closed her eyes and forced herself to breathe again. 

He smiled, recognising the war she was fighting in her head. Mixing business with pleasure was never a good idea but in their case, could it really make things any worse? They didn't see eye to eye on many things and were likely to kill each other anyway before the end of the mission... but they seemed to both agree on this.


End file.
